A Delivery From Hica
by Opposite-Insana
Summary: Its was a noraml meeting on Olympus, well as normal as they can get. when it seemed some mysterious wind went through, causing the throne room doors to bang around. At the foot of these doors lies a book with a broken staff surronding it. The book hadno title, no cover, yet filled with knowledge of the future. Its time for the gods to read Guardian trouble's


**This is fun, now I know this was attempted before but it flopped, so I am going to try my hand at it.**

**I have gotten Queen Crimson's approval**

**lets see how I do**

Hestia slowly messaged her temples as everyone yelled at each other; it was either about who was stronger or how annoying everyone was. All in all, it was a perfectly normal day in the Olympus throne room for Hestia.

She looked over at Annabeth and Percy, the two seemed to have figure out an impromptu sign language. The two looked like they wished that they weren't there having to sit at their godly parents feet. A thought popped into her head, she wondered how the two ear drums hadn't been blasted by their parents yelling.

Suddenly the doors to the Olympus throne room banged open and closed like a loose window shield in a storm, yet only dark clouds rolled on outside, no wind.

It had managed to make everyone go silent, it was only broken as Percy stated "what the Hades". Hades glared at Percy from his throne, but couldn't keep the glare as Percy was the reason he had a throne on Olympus.

Annabeth had the courage to get up from her spot by her mother; she walked with confidence to the doors, she stopped a foot in front of the still banging doors, right in front of her, between what looked like a broken staff, was a book. It had no cover, no title, but looked rather thick with pages that were all bunched in the spine of the book. The pages looked all different like they were from different print shops.

She picked up the book to feel that it was a good two bound book, and it was about the size of a textbook, she started to flip through the pages. It was handwritten but by different people, sometimes the ink was in gold, then maybe gray, to the typical black.

The doors stopped banging, and the broken staff that had been by the book disappeared slowly. Blinking as if not believing her eyes, she stated the obvious "It's a book".

Her mother slid off her throne, and rushed to Annabeth side, she took the book, and began to look to see designs were done by the writing, all hand painted or drawn. Then she saw the first page, she read the bolded words aloud.

"**A written warning for the future will be plunge into the dark, this is only to prepare your minds for the horrors to come, you will not remember reading this, but it has it purpose, trust me, please read this, we did this in story format for the reason it has to be told like such. This could be delivered because of a friend so when you meet her in the future, be nice to Hica **

**SIGNED  
Future Artemis**

**Future Percy**

**Hica **

**Future Apollo"**

The Gods looked At Artemis, who looked bewilder at least, then to Percy, who looked at them for the answer, then to Apollo, who looked to be searching in his philosophy notes in his iPod for answers. Apollo wondered aloud "Why does the name Hica bring me pain?"

Hestia sighed "Lets read this, Athena you mind". Athena walked back to her throne with the book so to have somewhere nice to sit.

**The sound of children laughter rang through the air; it was like church bells with its innocent beauty. The children played games in the small New York Park; wiggling through monkey bars, climb across everything they could. Their parents watching like hawks, unknown to the parents another figure kept a watchful eye over the children.**

**That figure was Artemis.**

**She sighed and leaned against the tree trunk of a weeping willow, one of the only in New York, her arms crossed, and for once she was in an older form, her auburn hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she wore a silver shirt with dark jeans, and her traditional combat boots.**

**Suddenly a girl jumped out of the tree and landed next her, the girl had midnight black hair that was done in a messy pixie hair cut that had grown long, her striking blue eyes focused on Artemis. The girl was wearing all silver attire, looking ready to take on anything that came her way especially with the bow and quiver on her back.**

**Artemis addressed the girl without glancing away from the children "Hello Thalia".**

**Thalia followed her line of sight just to state "Lady Artemis, shouldn't we be going to Olympus, another thing is why are you watching this play ground, is there a monster nearby?"**

**The sigh that escaped Artemis, revealed many things on her mood, and Thalia knew she was now walking on eggshells. Finally Artemis informed "No, no monster, just some things, let's get to Olympus" She turned away from the bubble playground and stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked away just as rain began that made all the kids cry out and run for cover.**

All the gods looked at Artemis; a dust of red was on her cheeks as it became clear to her what would happen next.

**Thalia was smart enough to know what was up and stated "You want children of your own even though you can't".**

Hera snickered from her throne making Artemis boil in rage, Hera cooed at her "Ha-ha, you can't"

Artemis made a bow appear in her hand, looking ready to impale Hera with it, but Apollo hissed "Little sister, you shouldn't shoot Hera" so she shot him, Apollo muffled a squeak as the arrow was buried in his arm, somewhere where it couldn't kill him. Artemis did still care for her brother.

Athena whistled "Let's continue before someone dies, so SILENCE!" Athena does not like to be interrupted while she reads, it worse than calling her owl face.

**Artemis stopped walking in mid step, the feeling of having her desire voiced when they were just so impossible that made her start heart sink. Emotion in gods were always more powerful then mortals that's why they got in fights more often, got angry very easily, most were rather selfish, and all the men lusted for women constantly. That's why Artemis heart sank so easily into a deep depth of an emotion with no description to give it justice, just that it felt like an invisible hand was squeezing it and pulling it down down down.**

Annabeth had managed to move over to sit next to Percy without her mother noticing, she whispered "Huh wouldn't have expected that explanation but it does make sense, maybe that's why they can keep grudges for so long" the two looked in between Poseidon and Athena.

**Finally Artemis turned to Thalia "Yes but it's impossible, forever will be".**

**Thalia thought for a second before asking, "Can't you do the same thing that Hera did with Hephaestus".**

Artemis muttered "been trying to convince her for years" she glared at the queen, who just looked smug that it was radiating from her.

**Artemis started to walk again and Thalia had to jog a little to keep up with the goddess, Artemis explained, "Since I am not a Goddess of Fertility or Families, I don't have the power, if I could get all the Goddesses of such to agree to let me, I could but one goddess stops me".**

**Thalia guessed, "Aphrodite, she is a goddess of Fertility right and she doesn't like you"**

Aphrodite huffed like she had just broken a nail "Artemis, Go correct Thalia on such a notion, I just don't like your path"

Artemis hissed at the goddess "Go die, why don't you".

Athena loudly continued to drown them out before another word war started.

**Rolling her eyes at Thalia ignorance, Artemis stated "Yes, but Aphrodite isn't stopping me, It's your step mother, Hera, thinking I would make the family more dysfunctional than ever before, really she just loves seeing me suffer since I am Leto's daughter"**

**Thalia gave an 'oh', after several blocks Thalia piped up "Do you really want a kid?"**

**Artemis turned her head to Thalia, wondering what her plan was, there was a glint in Thalia's eyes, Artemis motioned for her to continue, which she did "Why don't you go through it as a mortal so Hera doesn't think its all butterflies and rainbows"**

Hera could stop from laughing, she asked "Oh please tell me that she agrees, please"

From the reaction Hera had, Artemis hopped her future self didn't agree, if Hera suddenly wants her to have a kid, it must be bad.

**Artemis knew nothing of a mortal pregnancy but it couldn't be that bad.**

Most of the Goddess was laughing at Artemis ignorance, causing Artemis to slowly sink in her throne. Athena asked "have you ever been around a mortal while they are pregnant except for the end". Artemis shook her head as she sunk even lower into her Throne. This was becoming a laughing feast for everyone else.

Annabeth tried not to laugh as she has seen her fair share of things; she even knew that mortal pregnancy sucked.

**A strike of thunder made them both jump so high that they could jump over people with ease, Artemis yelled after making sure no mortals were watching "PATIENTS" turning to Thalia she grabbed her, and stated "Close your eyes".**

**Once Thalia did, Artemis flashed both of them to Olympus throne room. Once there Thalia stumbled a little, gripping her stomach, flashing for a demigod always made them slightly sick to their stomachs, Thalia was no exception, her feeling was actually worse as most of the time she throw up, luckily she didn't this time**

Apollo asked "is it really that bad?" Both Annabeth and Percy nodded, a few other demigods that had been keeping quite by their parents throne nodded as well.

Zeus shrugged "huh never would have thought".

Hera whispered to Aphrodite "he rarely thinks" she smiled back at Hera, and nodded.

**Artemis went to her throne and Thalia sat next to her on the floor leaning against her throne's arm rest since it had become somewhat a tradition to have a demigod with a goddess or god in some cases, after having the demigods around so often and senseless arguments didn't come up, as the male gods didn't want to demean themselves in front of mortals. So the meeting were now shorter but usually only the goddess had demigods with them, though Poseidon was an exception for the gods as he always had Percy with him.**

Percy asked "Dad this is the first time you had me come, am I that fun to have around?"

Poseidon ponders this and replied honestly "I don't see the difference, and I worry that you might be caught in something, so I don't think I would keep up this tradition"

Annabeth added in "then why did you?" Athena notice that Annabeth was over there and not by her side, she narrowed her eyes at her daughter but Annabeth just gave a innocent smile in response.

**Everyone raised a brow at this, usually the first start thing to start off the meetings was just rules since Zeus didn't have anything better to talk about. He continued despite the stares that he received "It has come to my attention when I reviewed everything that happen in the two wars that Artemis got kidnapped once and almost several more times since she was out on the field".**

Artemis barked "hey, I did not get caught several more times!".

Zeus pulled up a list out of thin air, documenting every time she reported a near miss, he showed it to everyone, making Artemis seemingly steam with anger.

Athena just continued thinking the next sentences in the book might defuse the situation.

**Artemis glared in anger at Zeus; She thought, "Does he want a arrow to the knee". **

Apollo interrupted by yelling "SKYRIM" he got several odd looks from everyone except Percy who joined "The Guards, they say that a lot". This made Apollo coo "the meme lives and Artemis said it"

During this whole thing, Artemis just raised one eyebrow at the two.

**Despite the Glare that he now got, Zeus stared right to Artemis "and every time it was because of taking on people with close combat skills, so I demand that you find someone with close combat skills that I approve of, also I feel it has to be male".**

Zues muttered "brilliant".

While at the same time Artemis roared "STUPID, NO!" she tried

**The twitch that began in Artemis eyes was frightening, especially when a growl began to crawl out of her throat, she sneered "no"**

Some gods chuckled at the similarities

**Zeus smirked "Then I refrain you to Olympus, so its sum up as your freedom or having a male presence, I'll give you a minute to think it over"**

Zeus yelled "Such brilliance"

**Artemis looked down at Thalia, Thalia just shrugged then whispered, "I know someone that won't be too bad and none of the hunters will have a problem with him".**

**Artemis asked in Thalia head "who and just think, no voice"**

Artemis had a arrow pointed right at Zeus's head.

**Thalia thought up "Percy, he's really good with close up combat, he's honest, I know him like a brother, and after losing Annabeth, and he isn't up for women much".**

That made everyone stop, there was no chuckle, no glare, all just looked at Annabeth. She asked though she knew the answer "what does it mean ' after losing'"

Athena wanted to close the book, burn it, banish the atrocity to hell, but she couldn't, she wanted to know what happened.

Artemis lowered her bow, and looked at Annabeth and Percy, to see the two were gripping each other's hands like life lines, they shook worse then after they were rescued from Tatarus. Annabeth looked like a pale ghost, her tan all but gone in the fear.

It just got worse when Athena continued.

**Artemis eyes traveled to Percy, who was leaning against his father's throne, fiddling with pen, he was 23 years old and lost Annabeth a year ago in a monster involved car accident. It had changed him, a lot, he was usually silent, when he did talk he was still Percy but he had lost a lot of his just Percy-ness as it was like after losing his mother when he was 12 all over again. That was also the reason that Poseidon kept Percy close, worried that Percy might try something. Poseidon could do this as Zeus lifted the rule about the gods and their kids. They could visit their kids all they want as long as they continued with their duties, if they shirked off then suspension for them.**

Percy squeaked "I'm almost 23 now, It's happening this year, no no, I can't lose her, no!"

Annabeth stay silent, she chose not to think into it, if she did then the paranoia would kill her, she just told Percy "calm down, when it comes, it comes".

Athena frowned at her daughters reserve, this is shaking Annabeth more then she lets on.

**Artemis responded still In Thalia's head "alright, if he tries anything, I will shove an arrow through his heart".**

**Now out loud Artemis asked "May I chose?"**

**Zeus shrugged "as long as I approve".**

**Artemis stared at Percy and asked "Percy, do you mind?"**

**Percy turned, his eyes looked hauntingly dull, he must have had an episode early, his episodes are when he remembers Annabeth death like it was happening just then, it disturbed everyone when he was in one of his moods. He shrugged "I will if I can keep my distances".**

Percy felt like his mouth was dry and covered in cotton, he tried to get the feeling to go away. He looked at Annabeth to see her eyes were a stormy gray, she fiddled with the rim of her Yankee hat, it feeling physical compared to everything around her.

**Artemis was surprised by the answer, he wanted to stay away from them, and it was beneficial but still. She nodded to the agreements.**

**Zeus voiced his opinion "I don't care".**

**As usually acts like he gives something, then really he doesn't care as long as it done. The rest of the meeting went the usually, no silly arguments except between Hermes and Apollo about who was cooler.**

**Once the meeting ended, Artemis jogged to get Hera's attention, she stated "Hera, may I speak with you".**

**Hera not even turning stated "If it's about kids, no, I have no told you 52 times"**

**Artemis quickly responded "but I have a proposition".**

**Turning Hera gestured for Artemis to continue, which she did "what if I go through like a mortal".**

**Hera seemed to begin to ponder this then smirked "You will really want to go through this it like a mortal". Artemis nodded making Hera smirk even more now then stated, "I will get the others together and will discuss it, you'll know the answer soon, trust me"**

**With that Hera walked away.**

**Thalia stated, "That didn't go to bad"**

**Artemis jumped in surprise and whipped around, Thalia raised her hands in apology then stated, "lets go talk to Percy, he just got the run down on what he agreed to"**

Apollo tried to joke "not like he just agreed to around a crazy person, oh wait he did, ha-ha right" that got no laugh from anyone as they were all still concerned about the now very silent Percy and Annabeth.

**PERCY POV**

**Why did I agree to this?**

**I knew that I had Artemis respect but still why not someone else. I knew the hunter's did not like men one bit so they might play endless pranks on me or worse attack me every time they see me, that did not sound a bit fun.**

Apollo opened his mouth for another joke but got silenced by a glare from everyone in the room.

**I saw Artemis and Thalia approach me, I took a deep breath hoping that they wouldn't do anything just mean or threaten me or put stupid rules in place. Cause I really didn't want to get attacked for a stupid rules being put in place like saying Hi to one of the hunters.**

**Artemis asked "So Perseus any ulterior motives to agreeing to this?"**

**I shrugged "nope just I have nothing better to do".**

**I could tell Artemis was trying to find a lie in my words, but I wasn't lying. After Annabeth death, everything came crashing down, I quit my job as I just couldn't do it anymore, so I stayed at camp and trained others but that too became hard as many campers just didn't listen anymore as they consider themselves the golden generation as everyone was claimed, and refused everything that questioned that, finally I spent my time with my father but That to, just didn't seem right especially when Amphitrite started to like having me around, which was creepy. So In the end I really didn't have much to do that was worth anything.**

Annabeth looked like she had failed at this, Percy life would be ruined by her death, it was her fault it would go to hell. They can't avoid driving a car for years to come, in this society that's impossible.

**Finally Artemis saw no lie and motioned me to follow her, which I did. Thalia elbowed me, and I turned my head, she smiled "it will be fun to have you around cuz"**

**I smiled down at her, yes down, as I was 6 foot 2, and she was at best 5 foot 7. That is a 7-inch difference, yay I can still do some math.**

**Suddenly Thalia really smiled "now I have a Pranking partner for the prank wars at camp".**

Annabeth muttered 'thank heavens for Thalia" maybe there was a little light; Thalia would make sure that Percy would stay sane for her. She wished faintly that Thalia was at this meeting so they could discuss what to do when she did die. Unfortunately Thalia was at punk concert as a reward for a mission she had done for Artemis.

Hermes stated "let's take a break, shall we?" without an answer most disappeared, others like Athena and Poseidon rushed to Percy and Annabeth's side.

Athena asked her daughter "will you be ok for now?"

Annabeth looked up at her "I know around the time, when I am going to die, that, its going to haunt me for now to who knows when I finally die". Faintly Athena considers just removing Annabeth memory of this past meeting but decided against it.

**('') its** **a duck telling you to review**

**(-_-) and thats Crimson telling you to review**


End file.
